Clamping devices for electrical cords have been in use for many years. They generally take the form of integral cooperating portions of an electrical housing, such as a housing for a plug or receptacle, but some insert types have been proposed.
This invention relates to a clamping device of the insert type made of two separate but identically shaped sections which are slideably inserted into recesses in cooperating halves of a suitable electrical housing, and which result in a complete clamping device when the cooperating halves of the housing are brought together.